


Youthful

by midvenus



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midvenus/pseuds/midvenus
Summary: Filthy smut of Chloe and Rachel, the youthful furies they are.





	Youthful

It’s a warm night. The heady scent of freedom leads Chloe to zigzag her car on the empty roads, much to Rachel’s chiding. “Abide the law, Price.” She murmurs, grinning despite herself as they emerge onto Chloe’s street. The streetlights cast faint shadows of garbage bins and illuminate patches of greenery.  
Chloe parks her rusty antique of a truck on the street in front of her house. She’s careful to open the front door gently, tugging the key out in the firmest grasp, so as not to wake the other two members of her house. Rachel’s arms curl around her waist, the lull of her breath hot in Chloe’s ear. “Quite a night, eh, Price?”

Chloe grins, pushing open her bedroom door before carefully closing it behind them. She loves it when Rachel’s playful like this. When her affection is physical. “Nothing like a couple of bandits, making good of their evening…” She replies, charmed completely. They land on the mattress with a soft plop. As soon as Chloe finds a comfortable position on her back, arms behind her head, Rachel snuggles in close, pressing a kiss to Chloe’s neck. It’d be a little embarrassing if it were anyone but Rachel, yet even now, months in their prime, Chloe still flushes pink when Rachel kisses her. It’s just her affect.

They lay there in the dark, and Chloe stares up at her ceiling. The sultry heat of late August whooshes in from her open window. They’re idle for so long that Chloe assumes her girlfriend has fallen asleep. That is, until she hears the familiar hitch of breath and a stifled, frustrated groan in her ear. Chloe blinks, then turns on her side to face Rachel. She admires how her mouth is slightly agape, eyes shut. She can just make out her furrowed brows. Glancing lower, she catches the outline of one of Rachel’s hands slipped past her waistband, dipping into herself and withdrawing slowly. “Getting off without me, huh?” She husks. “And in my own bed?” She sounds mildly indignant, but Rachel smiles slightly despite herself.  
“Do me a favor, will you?” She removes her hand from her pants, and sticks a slick finger in her mouth to taste herself. “And what’s that?” Chloe sits up. Her eyes adjust better to the darkness.  
“Let’s experiment with your toy…Please.” There’s a heavy lust in Rachel’s voice that makes Chloe go damn near insane. She doesn’t need much more command than that, and rolls off the bed to forage through a pile in her clothes in her closet until she finds it, hidden in the motley of punk rocker t-shirts and faded jeans. When she turns around, Rachel’s already removed her pants. The dark shadow of her tattooed calf renders itself beautiful even in the dimness of Chloe’s bedroom. Chloe wastes no time shedding her own clothing, pulling off her top to reveal the black bra underneath, and shimmying out of her already damp boxers.  
Chloe begins by fixing the harness around her waist, adjusting it until it feels secure along her hips. The phallic object at the end is an impressive length, and she won’t deny she loves the empowering dynamic of using it to fuck Rachel. Cheekily, she looks up at Rachel, who cocks her head in response, a tempting grin on her lips. “Come and have me, baby.” She coos.

In the bottom drawer of her dresser, Chloe finds her bottle of lube, and applies it liberally to her shaft. Then, without further effort, she climbs atop the bed and positions herself in between Rachel’s legs. She’s always one for detail and measure, especially with Rachel. Her girlfriend hauls her down for a kiss, wet and vicious. Chloe meets her with equal force, the pressure and taste of her mouth unimaginably good. “Fuck me.” Rachel growls. But Chloe takes her time, perhaps to spite her a little. She pulls aside her underwear with one finger (which was drenched) and pushes it inside of Rachel, who sputters a little and jerks her hips up at the contact. She’s beyond wet, so Chloe knows it’s no use to get her worked up, as she is already. Removing Rachel’s underwear completely, she places it to the side. And then they begin.

Chloe places the tip at Rachel’s entrance, thrusting inside her while grabbing her hips to stabilize. Rachel lets out an open gasp, and that’s how they begin. Chloe pushes inside her slowly, watching Rachel take as much as she can before she starts to whimper, and pulls out just as slow, letting her savor the pain of it as it reenters her. She can hear how slick Rachel is, feels how easy it is to push inside her. And yet, Chloe decides, this is not enough. An expanse of heat begins to prick along Rachel’s stomach. She covers her mouth with one hand to spare the other housemates some trouble. Her eyes widen as Chloe slams into her again and again, all animal and fury, which is Rachel’s favorite.  
The lovely inside of her thighs begin to shake as Chloe fills her with the shaft, so far and so deep that it makes her eyes roll back and her breath get caught in her throat. Although, Chloe’s far from done. As she regulates a quick pace, she begins to roll a thumb along the hood of Rachel’s clit, teasing it back so that her sensitivity begins to overload. “Fuck…fuck…God, Chloe…” She manages, panting out curses at the expert touch of Chloe’s fingers. She can barely handle getting fucked senseless, but as Chloe begins to run her thumb in harsh circles along Rachel’s clit, it’s all building too fast.

She seizes the covers in both her hands, raising her hips off the bed with the arch of her back and coming with a high-pitched squeal. “F-fuck…” Rachel stutters. Chloe continues to fuck her with controlled, slow motions of her hips before pulling out completely. “A little worked up there, aren’t you?” Chloe teases, moving her palms affectionately across Rachel’s breasts. The hardened peaks of her nipples feel extra sensitive as Chloe plays with them, and she lets out a soft groan. “Don’t think I’m done with you yet,” Chloe surprises her, tugging her by the hips back towards her cock. “Hold…up..Chlo.” Rachel raises a hand in protest, still breathing heavily.

“Christ, you know how to tire a girl out.” She mumbles, grinning.

  
“I sure do…” Chloe smirks. “Alright, alright. Round two.”

She removes the harness this time and drops it on the floor, crawling up between Rachel’s legs where the scent of her arousal is still evident. She raises Rachel’s legs onto her shoulders without protests. She feels closest to Rachel to this way, spreading her carefully with her fingers and dipping her tongue in her soaking folds. Hearing her keen while feeling her pulsing in her mouth. “Aaghhh…” She releases in a throaty groan as Chloe suckles and thrusts her tongue inside her, keeping her spread wide as she kisses her clit and coaxes heavy groans out of her girlfriend.

Rachel is a theatric partner. When they have sex, she usually groans and bucks her hips and does everything to show Chloe she’s hers. Tonight, though, she’s especially unpolished in her attempts to come, as she takes a pillow and smothers it over her own mouth to muffle the loudest noises she’s ever made. Chloe loves it especially when she hears her panting, on the cusp of losing control. She flicks the tip of her tongue over Rachel’s hard bud and she absolutely loses it, with a tortured moan that she’s sure the whole neighborhood hears.

Not that they’d care. As Rachel’s chest rises and falls in quick time, and Chloe crawls up to cup Rachel’s face and kiss her, sharing the taste of her.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I just needed something happy and smutty to fill in the void that episode left me in.


End file.
